The Story
by Unseeing-Alice
Summary: This is after Amu and Ikuto get married and what awaits them around the corner! I also want to say i do not own the characters from the Anime/Manga but I have added some of my own OCs.
1. Proposal

It all started the day after my eightenth birthday. Eveyone one was having a good time when someone grabbed me from behind covering my mouth and told me to follow. That second i know who it was and just nodded and followed. We got out in the court yard and my heart almost stopped. Ikuto held out a beatiful dimand ring. Just then he got on one knee.  
"Amu will you marry me?" Ikuto said full of confidence.  
"Yes!" I practicly shouted.  
"Really?" Ikuto asked a little suprised.  
"Yes of course silly i love you and that will never change." I said truthfully to him.  
"I love you to Amu." Ikuto said with such emotion.  
Then we hugged and Ikuto bent down and kissed me tenderly with his warm lips.  
Just then noises came from the bushes and out comes Yaya, Tadase, Utau, Kukai, Nadeshiko and Rima.  
"Did you do it?" Tadase asked.  
"Yes" Ikuto said a little annoyed.  
"About time and i told you she would say yes and u doubted me?" Utau said.  
"Yes i did im sorry." Ikuto said.  
"Wait whats going on?" I asked still confused.  
"You see Amu my brother was taking to long and was going to wait till your twenty-first birthday to propose but we said he should do it now." Utau happly said.  
"Oh i see." I said smiling at Ikuto and our friends.  
Just then the boys took Ikuto inside and the girls and me stayed out side.  
"Utau i owe you one." I said.  
"No problem sis." Utau said.  
"So i guess this means i'll be your little sister from now on." I announced.  
"Yep and now i don't feel like the youngest in our family." Utau was practilly laughing at this fact.  
"Enough about that lets see the ring?" Rima said.  
"Its so sparkly its like the stars." Yaya said.  
"Thanks" I said happly.  
"So when you telling your parents?" Rima said  
Just then my mind went blank. What would my parents say? Im sure mom won't mind but dad, dad is a different matter all together


	2. Honeymoon's Over

So in the end my parents both agreed to the marriage and so did Ikutos parents and we had a beatiful wedding and honeymoon in Hawaii. When we got back we started to unpack our stuff in this glores house we bought.  
"Hey Amu where do you want me to put this?" Ikuto asked.  
"What is it?" I answered.  
"Its a baby doll." Ikuto said almost laughing.  
"Hey don't laugh at Kudly." I asid.  
"The doll has a name?" Ikuto said.  
"Yes and my grandmother gave him to me." I stated.  
"Oh really, ok where would you like Kudly?" Ikuto asked with a Smirk.  
"Can you put him in the spare bedroom?" I asked back.  
"Sure, i'll put him on the bed." He said to me.  
"Thanks." I smiled at him.  
"No problem honey." He said.  
After some more packing we made dinner and went to bed. I was the first asleep and like always Ikuto was the one cuddling close to me to keep warm. In the middle of the night i had the urge to throw up so i ran to the bathroom and locked the door behind me and of course i threw up. How fun right. Well of course Ikuto (not feeling anymore body heat) came and knocked on the door.  
"Amu are you ok?" He asked he sounded scared.  
"I...I dont no?" my voice was a little shakey.  
"Do you think you can open the door?" Ikuto asked more scared then he ever sounded.  
"Yea...i think so." I said.  
I somehow managed to get to the door and unlock it and Just as the lock popped ikuto crashing in.  
"Amu you don't look good, give me a second to get cloths on and im taking you to the hospital." Ikuto enforced.  
"Ok and also can you get a trash bag i think we'll need it." I said about to vomit again.


	3. It couldn't be? Or could it?

It took what seemed like forever to get to the hospital and when we finally got there we were put in a room. The nurse asked what happened and took down notes and then asked Ikuto kindly if he would please leave the room. Ikuto did as he was told and left but i could tell he was very worried.  
"Ok Mrs. Tsukiyomi may i ask when you last had your period." the Nurse said.  
"Ugh yes it was..." I had to count "Oh no my last period was two months ago."  
"I thought so." the nurse acknoledged.  
"Does that mean im... im..." The word just wouldn't come out.  
"We cant't be possitive yet we will run a few tests and then make a final decision from that." the nurse announced.  
"Do you know how long they will take?" Amu asked still scared.  
"About 3 maybe 4 hours. Sorry it would normally take 1 to 2 but theres alot of pacients this week and not enough machines." the Nurse calmly said.  
"Alright thank you." I managed to say.  
"Your welcome dear." She said.  
As she left Ikuto practicly ran to me.  
"Amu are you ok?" Ikuto asked so scared i thought he would die that minute.  
"I'm fine they just need to run a few test but its going to take a while why don't you go home and get some rest ok." I said smiling.  
"I can't until i know for sure that your going to be ok." He said.  
"I will be fine promise and if it makes you feel any better you can have the guys over to keep you company." i said. "and you also need some sleep."  
"Your right me being tired wont help the situration." He said.  
"Ok i love you Ikuto." I said softly for only him to hear.  
"I love you to Amu no matter what happens i love you too." He also whispered.  
He walked out the door i waited about half an hour to be sure he left before i called Utau.  
"MMMMM...Amu what do you want its...3:00 in the morning." Utau would have screamed if she had the energy to.  
"Utau i um...i need you please...i don't know if i can handle what the doctors might tell me." I almost cried.  
"What hospital are you at im coming and so is Kukai." She said more awake and aware now.  
"No leave Kukai there or send him to comfort Ikuto." i said. "And its Hope Hospital."  
"Ok i understand i'll be there in ten." She said and then hung up.


	4. It COULD! XD

It only took Utau five minutes to get here and another five till i started baling. i told Utau the whole story from beging to finish.  
"Amu are you sure?" She asked.  
"Yes." I said.  
"Amu thats good news." Utau said.  
"Yea but what if Ikuto dosen't want children? What if he hates me and leaves?" Amu cried.  
"Amu i know my brother enough to know that whatever happens he will always love you and your child." She said.  
Just then the Nurse came in and went over the results of the tests they had preforemed.  
"After looking at the results we have concluded that you are Pregnet Mrs. Tsukiyomi." She smiled and said i was free to leave but was to come back weekly for check-ups.  
Ikuto was waiting in the waiting room with everyone else even our parents. Oh great this is all to perfect.  
"Amu are you ok?" they all choresed together.  
"I'm fine." I said with a big smile. "The doctors gave me some medicin and said i was free to leave."


	5. A mothers comfort

As we all left the hospital my mom keeped asking if i would be ok and my dad just keeped glaring at Ikuto, it kinda freaked me out. Just then my mom motioned me over to a sucluded area to talk.  
"Amu i already know whats happening so don't worry about telling me ok." my mom said.  
"What are you talking about i just had a 24 hour bug thats all." i said trying to cover up the real sickness.  
"Amu, honey i know your Pregnet i can tell remeber i was pregnet twice, once with you and also with your sister." she told me.  
Tears started down my face and i felt like the world was crashing down on me that i may never wake up and just forever feel scared and alone.  
"Honey its okay i promise you will be fine there's nothing to worry about and i won't tell your father or anyone else but i do beleive Ikutos mother also knows." she said in her softest voice.  
"Mom its not that im scared of being pregnet im just scared Ikuto will hate or worse leave me." i said in a hushed voice.  
"Oh honey it will be fine i thought the same way when i first had you and did your father leave me?" she asked.  
"No." i replyed.  
"Then it will be fine, let him know its better to tell him sooner rather than later also Ikuto's parents invited us over for there BBQ tonight." my mother said.  
"Oh my gosh i almost forgot im in charge of making Mac and Cheese." i said feeling better and more confident.  
We walked back over to the huge family/friend get to gether. Yeah i understand how can you call it a family/friend get together infornt of a hospital well were odd people. Just then Rima rain up to me.  
"Hey Amu did you hear we were all invited to the BBQ tonight." Rima said happy as could be. "And i get to be the entertainment. Im so happy i can't wait."  
"Okay well we will see you all later im taking Amu home to rest. I know it can't be easy sleeping in a hospital and not any easer eating there food." Just as he said this Ikuto put his tonuge out.  
"Okay see you later, get some rest Amu." They all yelled after us.  
"I will see you tonight." i yelled back.


	6. Another Surprise!

When we got home Ikuto wouldn't let me set one foot in the kitchen. He told me that it was better to rest before the BBQ. But i just can't sit around and do nothing it makes me feel useless and unable to do anything.  
"Hey, Ikuto are you sure you don't need halp with anything?" i asked.  
"I'm fine darling. Why don't you go upstairs and take a shower?" He suggested.  
"Good idea. Wait a minute how do i know you won't try anything?" i questioned.  
"MMM Good point how will you know?" Ikuto said with a smirk. He then came over and gave be a big huge and a long passionate kiss. "Okay today i promise i won't try anything." He said.  
"Okay i take your word. Oh also did you check the mail im waiting on a letter from Ami?" i said. Ami was going to China for a concert and was going to send a letter letting me know when she would be on her way home.  
"Not yet but i will while your in the shower." He assured me.  
"Okay." i gave him a peck on the cheek before heading upstairs.  
I got to the room and grabbed a towel before heading into the bathroom. I turned the shower knobs to get an equal mixture of hot and cold water and then stepped in. I didn't realize how tense i was untill i felt the shower take all my worries away. I was my hair with my strawberry shampoo and then took my kiwi-strawberry body wash and washed my body and face. After another fifthteen minutes or so i got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around me. I looked in the mirror and my eyes looked so worn and tired from all the stress and lack of sleep. Just then there was a low knock on the door.  
"Amu its me, are you ok?" Ikuto asked.  
"Yes im fine, did the letter come in?" i asked.  
"Yes i'll leave it on the night table i have to go get the mac and cheese out of the oven. Will you be okay?" he asked me.  
"Yes honey i will be fine and thanks for getting the mail and question why was the mac and cheese in the oven?" i was curious to hear the answer.  
"Oh i added more cheese to the top and to melt it i stuck it in the oven for a few minutes." he replyed.  
"Oh ok better get it before it burns." i said almost giggling.  
"Oh right i'll come check on you in twenty okay." he said just before leaving.  
"Okay" i yelled.  
Just then i got out of the bathroom and walked over to my dresser to grab my clothes. It took me all of ten minutes to put them on then i headed to the bathroom to blowdry my hair then i put it up. Next i put make-up on and then headed to the bed to read the letter my sis sent to me.  
The letter read:  
Dear sis,  
I wanted to let you know i will be coming for the BBQ so be ready to get an earful about my job and i wanna hear the details about the honeymoon.  
Love,  
Ami  
P.S. Don't let dad bring the camra i loved getting my picture taken when i was little but now i'm kinda tired of it. Thanks!  
Just as i finished reading it Ikuto walked in. I practicly pounced on top of him.  
"Well Amu way to take charge but this isn't the time for these sexual games." Ikuto said with a smirk.  
"Haha very funny any way guess what?" I screamed.  
"What?" Ikuto asked covering his hears.  
"Ami is coming to the BBQ i get to see my little sister after three months of her touring Europe." I stated.  
"That is good news. Oh speaking of BBQ we should go before were late."Ikuto said picking me up bridle style and carrying me to the car.


	7. Parent Advice

We got there just in time. We greated everyone and then Ikuto went off to talk with the guys and his father. Just then my mother-in-law came up to me and motioned for me to follow her into the bedroom. I closed the door behind me.  
"Oh my gosh i'm going to be a grandma." said ikutos mother.  
"So you did know?" i said.  
"Of course sweety so what are you two going to name him or her?" She asked curious.  
"I'm not sure and Ikuto dosen't know yet but im going to tell him today promise." i told her.  
"I see your scared to tell him cause you think he may leave you." She stated.  
"Yeah but how did you know thats what i was thinking." i asked.  
"That was how i felt when i was pregnet with Ikuto. I thought if i told Akuto about him then he would leave me and i was so terrified." She announced.  
"So what happened?" i ask with a curious look.  
"Well i was doing work around the house and i collapsed and Akuto took me to the doctor and the doctor told him the news. Akuto was happy but also conserned that i didnt tell him." She said smiling at the memory.  
"So he wasen't mad and he was happy?" i questioned.  
"Nope in fact he couldnt wait to know the gender so we could start picking a name. He was more excited then i was." She said laughing.  
"How sweet." i said.  
"Amu trust me my son is like his father so much that i no he wouldnt leave you. He cares way to much for you to leave you over this. Also don't forget you have me and Utau to put him in place if he trys to leave." She announced.  
"Your right and thanks for the talk it helped and i feel more realived now thanks." i said smiling and walking out the room to find and tell Ikuto.

"Ikuto are you okay you look a little tired." His dad said.  
"Yeah im fine father just lack of sleep." He said.  
"Ah you worried about her all night didnt you and so much in fact you couldnt sleep?" He asked.  
"Yeah i was so scared i cant lose her dad i love her to much." He said.  
"I know son you are just like me when i was your age."He said.  
"How so?" Ikuto asked.  
"Well when your mother got really sick i was so scared i would lose her that i stayed with her every waking minute." he said.  
"Then what happened?" he asked.  
"Well for starters i started gettin sick from lack of sleep and then a few days later the doctor told me what was wrong with your mother and boy was i suprised." He siad laughing.  
"What?" He said.  
"Sorry son we'll save that for another decusion right now i think someone is looking for you." As he pointed over to Amu.  
"Oh right and thanks dad." he said.


	8. Breaking the News

I looked around desperatly for Ikuto. I then walked outside to find a crowed of people and was having touble moving around with all the people dancing and drinking. Just then someone bumpped into me and i lost my footing and fell. I felt so sick and then quickly felt my stomach worried and scared.  
"AMU!" Ikuto yelled in concern.  
Just then i started crying i was so scared the baby would die and i tryed to run to the car but a sharp pain went up my leg. Just then i fell again.  
"Amu are you okay oh no you twisted your ankle lets go inside and ice it." he said full of concern.  
"No, no we need to go to the Hospital an now!" I said breaking out into sobes and histeria.  
"But Amu its not that bad." He said examining my leg.  
"No, Ikuto take her to the hospital." His father said full of concern.  
"But its not that bad." He said.  
"Amu it will be okay im sure its alright so calm down and we'll get you to a Hospital okay." he reasurred me.  
"Okay i understand." i said calming myself.  
"Oh my god what happend?" My mother, mother in law and utau said in unisin.  
"Amu fell and we need to take her to the hospital now." Akuto said looking at the three.  
"Got it ill get the car." my mother said to me.  
"I'll stay with you Amu." Utau and her mother in law announced.  
"But its just a twisted ankle theres no need to freak out." Ikuto said with confusion.  
"No Ikuto i was on my way to tell you this but...im..im..pregnet." i said crying again.  
"What?" it took a minute for ikuto to prosses what she said and then it hit him like a ton of bricks.  
He picked Amu up and ran to his car and gently put her down in the passenger side and rushed to the hospital. They were seen imeadiatly and the doctor came in.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Tsukiyomi i have good news and bad news. The good news is the baby is alright but the bad news is that Mrs. Tsukiyomi must and i stress must stay in bed for a few days an get much needed rest." He announced.  
"Yes i fully understand and thank you so much Doctor." i said kindly to him.  
"Your welcome oh yes also would you like to know the gender of the baby?" He asked.  
"Yes please." i said enthustiactly but i take a quick glance at Ikuto who looks emotion less and sad.  
"I'm happy to announce you will be having a baby boy." he said.


	9. The Call

The car ride home was long and tense. Ikuto just stared straight at the road, not taking any notice of me.

_He's really mad. _I thought scared to be the first one to speak.

We got home and I went to my room and waited for Ikuto to start yelling at me but he didn't. He just left, he didn't even come talk to me.

I waited and waited but he never came back. _He must be with the guys. _I thought to myself. Just then the phone rang and I quickly went over to pick it up.

"Tsukiyomi residence how may I help you?" I said into the phone.

"Yes, is Mrs. Tsukiyomi avaliable?" the voice on the other end asked.

"This is her." I said back to the voice.

"I'm informing you of an accident that has taken place not to long ago." the voice recited.

"What accident?" I asked getting a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.


	10. The Accident and The Condition

I was rushing to the hospital so fast I didn't even know what was going on. _I can't believe this happened. _I thought with tears in my eyes. I got to the hospital and they took me right back.

There lying on a hospital bed was Ikuto. When I saw his unmoving figure I cried even more. He had wires and ivy's hooked to him. He had so many cuts and brusies everywhere. Just then I ran to his side and grabbed his hand.

After a few minutes the doctor walked in and started to tell me about Ikuto's condition.

"Mrs. Tsukiyomi, I'm sorry about what happened, but currently Mr. Tsukiyomi is in a coma." he told me with no sympathy at all.

"What? Do you know when he will wake up?" I asked getting more scared.

"I'm affraid not, but rest assured we will keep him here until then." The uncaring doctor said to me.


	11. Sisterly Love

I woke up and looked next to me to find no Ikuto. _That's right he is still at the hospital in a coma. It's all my fault, I shouldn't have told him and maybe he would still be here._ I got up and got dressed for work. I walked to the car and started driving.

I sat behind the counter. Not many people come into a store that sell's witches brew or bat wings. My boss also left for the day to go to her daughter's soccor game. The bell on the door sounded.

"Hello, do you need help looking for anything?" I asked whoever walked in.

"Yes, is Ikuto okay?" I reconigzed this voice.

"Ami is that you?" I asked tears filling my eyes when I see her.

"Yes sis its me." She said holding her arms open.

I ran to her and hugged her, then cried until a little of the pain and stress eased up.

"Now what happened to Ikuto?" Ami asked calmly and carefully.

"Ikuto found out I was pregnet and I think got mad. He went for a drive by himself and a car ran a red light and T-boned him." I said my voice growing shaky.

"Are you ok?" She asked me slowly.

"No, because I don't know if he will ever wake up or if he'll die. I don't want to live without him, but I don't know what to do." I said tears in my eyes once again.

"Amu just believe in him. He cares for you more than anything in this world and he will come back to you and your child." She said to me.

"Your right thanks Ami." I said hugging her.

"Your welcome." She said back and squeezing me to death.


	12. Nine Month Mark

"I finally came up with a name for the baby." I said squeezing a sleeping Ikuto's hand. I continued to look at his motionless figure hoping that he would give me some type of sign. When he didn't I went on with the one way conversation.

"I decided to name the baby Amuto." I said and paused before continuing on. "Yeah I combined our two names together, but it's a cute name and I'm sure it will fit the baby." I sat there a little longer before tears started to fill my eyes again. I put my head on Ikuto's chest and just cried.

"Why did this have to happen to you?" I said in a strangled whisper. All of the sudden I felt a killer pain in my stomach. I grabbed at my stomach and then the pain subsided. I looked over at Ikuto and checked his heart monitor. Then I pushed the nurse call button just as another wave of pain hit me. A few minutes later the nurse ran in and was about to ask what happened when she saw me on the floor.

""Are you alright?" the nurse asked running to my side.

"Pain in…stomach!" I was half whispering, half screaming between gasps of pain. The next thing I know I'm being told to push and all I could think is I wish Ikuto was here to see the birth of our son.

After what seemed like forever I heard a soft cry come from the direction of the doctor and the pain I felt was gone.

"Congratulations Mrs. Tsukiyomi it's a boy." The doctor said as he passed my son to a nurse to get cleaned off.


	13. Ikuto's POV

I was just floating in the vast space of nothingness. I felt as light as a cloud and felt no pain. The last thing I remember was finding out Amu was pregnant and being upset to be the last person to know. I remember glancing at her on the way home and seeing how scared she looked. I felt bad so I dropped her off at the house and I went to get her something to make her feel better.

Then what happened? Right I was driving across on the intersection when a car decided to run the stop sign and T-boned me. Great I most likely made Amu so worried. I hope I wake up before she has the baby.

Few Months Later…

_"I finally came up with a name for the baby." _It was a faint voice but I would know it anywhere it was Amu. That soft sweet voice is filled with so much loneliness and sadness. I felt a warm hand on mine but my body just wouldn't respond to me.

_"I decided to name the baby Amuto."_ The sweet voice said then continued _"Yeah I combined out two names together, but it's a cute name and I'm sure it will fit the baby."_

I'm sure it will too. If he's anything like his mother, the name will be a perfect fit.

After a while I felt tears on my chest and it pained me to know how upset Amu is and how she wishes it was different. Just then I heard her scream and then a nurse came in. It was faint but I heard something about baby coming.

Oh why did this have to happen now? That's it body you're going to wake up now.

A Few Minutes Later…

Why can't I get up? Just then I felt tears sliding down my cheeks. Then all of a sudden I heard a soft crying sound and for some reason I just knew it was Amuto. I don't know how I knew but I could just tell. Then I slowly opened my eyes to a bright light that came into the hospital room I was in. I looked around slowly and saw all the monitors I was hooked to. I found the nurse call button and clicked it.

"Oh Mr. Tsukiyomi your awake." A nurse said as she came over to take most of the wires off me.

"Where is my wife?" I said in almost a whisper.

"She is currently being taken to another room." She said to me.

"Is it possible for her to be in here with me?" I asked the nurse.

"Of course we will bring her here soon." The nurse said as she walked away.

A few minutes later a sleeping Amu was wheeled into the room and placed next me. After the baby was brought in the nurse had placed him into my arms. I looked into his sleeping face and then looked at Amu.

"You did good my precise and your right his name does fit him." I said in a whisper.


	14. Conclusion to a Happy Ending! XD

"And that's the story of your birth." I said to Amuto.

"But what did you do after you woke up?" Amuto asked me.

"I woke up to your father looking at you with the kindest face I have ever seen." I said with a smile.

"Ew mom please stop right there. I'm not feeling ok with this conversation." Taki said with a slight frown.

"Taki I want to know what happens next." Amuto said to her.

"Fine but I never want to hear this story again after today." Taki said.

"Please continue mom." Amuto said with a smile.

"Well then your Aunt and Uncle came to visit with the others and when we brought you home we cared for you with all the love we had." I said to them.

"Then what happened?" Amuto asked as I laughed.

"Then your sisters were born." I said to them.

Just then the door shut an in walked a smirking Ikuto who looked at the kids and me.

"So what's going on in here?" he asked.

"Father! Mother is telling the Story again please tell her never to talk about it again." Taki asked Ikuto. Ikuto looked at me as I sifted the wait of the sleeping Uto to my other arm and then looked back at Taki.

"You know I can't make your mother do what she doesn't want to." He said with a smirk on his face. "Now bed time."

The kids ran up the stairs and got into bed after everything was cleaned I headed to my bedroom. I walked in and was looking for Ikuto when the door shut behind me. I turned to see a Smirking Ikuto.

"Now my dear wife, the kids are sleeping and your looking as sexy as ever." Ikuto said picking me up.

"Oh dear husband you move so fast." I said as I kissed him on the lips and placed my forhead on his.

"Well of course I am like a cat afterall." And with that Ikuto turned out the light as he placed me on the bed and started tenderly placing sweet kisses on me.

**I want to thank everyone for reading my story! XD **

**I want to especially thank the people below for encouraging me to keep on writing:**

**1) PikachuGirl98 **

**2) DisneyGirl9898**

**3) EternalRoseAmuto **

**4) Blastoise100**

**5) glittergurl22 **

**6) illyinfamous**

**7) DyingAngelHeart **

**8) emmy361**

**9)4TOXIC RAIN4**


End file.
